


A Magic Mirror

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmates, Star x Jackie - (hinted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: Could be a series later on? Have not decided.





	A Magic Mirror

Tom had been told all his life that people of his kind would never be able to experience the most beautiful part of life. Soulmates. His father said he would find his, one day. Like how he had spent millennia looking for his mother. Except who wanted to wait that long to be with their destined one. What if he missed them? What if they faded away before he ever got to hold them in his arms.

   

    So you can imagine his anxiousness at Star’s party. In the end, they would bring a mirror that could pinpoint the person’s soulmate if they had one. Sad to say, but some people just don't have them. Star was practically vibrating out of her skin in glee as she sat beside him, but Tom just didn't know if he could do it.

  
As the large hall doors creaked open everyone in the room turned silent. The large mirror rolled into the room and was placed at the center where all could see whatever its vision saw. Tom looked over and saw his father looking at him with a gentle smile. Tom turned back as Star stood up with shaky legs and walked towards the mirror. She smiled gently to herself before placing her hand on the mirror. Instantly colorful images began to pass through it before finally settling on a lone girl in the park.

  
Her hair was whitish with a streak of blue down the side. To Star, it was her breathtaking smile that called to her the most. Before her now was her soulmate. Star’s parents placed there hand on her shoulder as she passed by them. She quickly melted into her seat as she smiled over at Tom.

  
Tom waited patiently while everyone else took a turn before standing up and walking towards the mirror. As he walked closer he could her some girls snickering at him. He closed his eyes tightly before breathing out and opening. Then he placed a hand on the mirror. Expect nothing happened. The mirror showed him nothing. Tom clenched his teeth as he began to move his hand away, but before he could an image started to appear.

  
He stopped in surprise as it became clearer and clearer. To show a young man standing with his eyes closed. He watched in anticipation for the boy to open his eyes and when he did his breath was taken away. This man was his soulmate. His.

  
Here was proof. That he wasn't meant to be alone. That something was out there for him. That he wouldn't be alone anymore. He smiled to himself and walked back to the table with Star. Where she stood up and hugged him gently.

  
After that, they would tell you where your soulmate was so you could go and get them. Finding out that Star’s and Tom’s soulmates were near each other seemed weird, but it would be nice to travel with a friend. As Tom’s fire consumed him to take him home to pack a bag he could sense a change within himself. Things were about to get better.


End file.
